Main Page
Welcome to the PlantsVsZombies Non-plant "Plants" Wiki This wiki is like the Plants Vs Zombies Character Creator Wiki, except it's only for "plants" that technically aren't plants, like Gum-pult or Bacon-pult. You can use it for zombotany zombie versions of these plants, too. These, however, are called ZomNOTany Zombies. Latest News Gubump has an announcement to make. Go here to see it. EpicFace has an a guide for people on source mode. Go here to see it. Thhe Awesome Quiz Series has another quiz! Go here to see the second installment. Latest activity New Pages Rules These are the rules and the punishments for breaking them. *No Vandalising User Pages-1 to 2 weeks of being banned from this Wiki. *No Swearing or Rudeness-1 to 2 weeks of being banned from this Wiki. *No Spamming-1 to 3 weeks of being banned from this Wiki. *No Vandalising Pages-1 to 3 weeks of being banned from this Wiki. *No Stealing Pages-1 to 4 weeks of being banned from this Wiki. *No Flaming-1 to 4 weeks of being banned from this Wiki. *No Stealing Others' Artwork-1 to 6 months of being banned from this Wiki. *No Creating Pages From Copyright Material Without Permission-1 year of being banned from this Wiki. *No posting inappropriate comments-1 week to 1 month of being banned from this Wiki. *No posting inappropriate pictures*-permanent ban, no questions asked. *Do not delete pages for being overpowered**-Warning the first time, 1 day ban second time, 2 day ban third time, 4 day ban fourth time, etc. I, the founder, get to decide whether pages are OP or not. *Do not delete pages because they were previously deleted.-Same punishment as the above rule. (*This will also result in being reported to wikia staff, which will probably get you globally disabled.) (**The founder is exempt from this rule.) Repeated violation of these rules will result in being banned from this Wiki permanently. If you are a staff member on this wiki(I.E. Admin), breaking the rules might get you demoted as well, depending on what it is and how bad it is. Staff Bureaucrats These people give user rights and have all the powers admins, chatmods, and rollbacks do. They are color coded blue. The Rainbow Inferno Gubump (founder) User:Cartoonmaster1390 User:MysticWind Administrators These users can delete, undelete, protect, and unprotect pages as well as block/unblock other users. They are colored green. This group also includes all bureaucrats. BLACK OUT Guppie the Third Raindrop57 RepeaterwithTorchwood Chat Moderators These users overlook the chat of the Wiki, and they can make other users chat mods, and they can block people from chat. This group also contains all admins. They are colored yellow. Rollbacks These users revert multiple edits from a previous user. This group contains all admins. They are colored grey. *User:MetaLolKnight Retired Userpages These are the user profile pages for people who have changed their usernames, and their old username's page is colored orange. EpicFace98 * an asterix next to someone's username means that they are inactive. Polls Feel free to put any polls here! Create a New Article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Templates You will probably see the templates "stub", "delete", and "speedydelete" often. Here is what they mean: *Stub-The page is too short. Fix it within a week or so, or it will be deleted. *Delete-The page is bad. If it is not fixed within 24 hours, it will be deleted. *Speedydelete-The page is horrible. Any pages with this template will be deleted ASAP. Category:Browse